


The Shadows in Our Dreams

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Like clockwork, Shikamaru said what he always did, “It’s not your fault. It was never your fault, Naruto.”Naruto replied in a thick voice what Shikamaru always asked him to, “It’s not my fault.”





	The Shadows in Our Dreams

                Not many people knew about the nightmares he had, how they haunted him. He could probably count on one hand the number of people who did. No one had judged him or told him to get over it. Kakashi-sensei, particularly, had opened up to him about his own nightmares and it had made him feel _slightly_ better. He’d been ostracized as an orphan growing up. He’d been the center of a war; one that he had unknowingly started and then ended himself with the help of his friends, as a _teenager_. _Could anyone really blame him?_

There was probably a list of reasons for why he had them. Trauma. Depression. _Guilt_ , though, was probably the forerunner. It was why he woke up that night with tears burning his eyes and choking on the air itself. His heart was racing, and he could feel a migraine starting. He tried to get his bearings without alarming the person next to him, but he could already feel Shikamaru’s eyes on him.

 

                He didn’t say anything to him and didn’t move to comfort him. Naruto appreciated that, that he had learned that so quickly. When there were suddenly hands on him and words being rushed loud and in his face to try to soothe him, he felt claustrophobic and even _more_ like he couldn’t breathe. Shikamaru was always patient though and never pried.

 

                After Naruto’s breathing calmed down and his tears were silently running down his face instead of pouring out like a hot waterfall, Shikamaru moved to lean next to him against the log. Like clockwork, he said what he always did, “It’s not your fault. It was never your fault, Naruto.”

 

                Naruto felt himself shake despite the fire flickering in front of them, but it probably wasn’t even from the cold. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to give Shikamaru a nod as he shook with another sob. He couldn’t help it. He still didn’t agree, but he was trying. For Shikamaru, he was _trying_. He replied in a thick voice what Shikamaru always asked him to, “It’s not my fault.”

 

                Shikamaru sighed beside him and gently put an arm around his shoulders, coaxing him to lay on his chest. Naruto did so willingly, always preferring Shikamaru’s warmth to anything a fire could offer. He felt himself relax against him as Shikamaru dropped a kiss to his hair. He told him softly and Naruto could hear the small smile in his voice, “Someday, you’ll believe that. I promise I won’t stop until you do.”

 

                Naruto didn’t offer him a reply and let out a deep breath in hopes to get his chest to stop aching. Shikamaru moved to make himself more comfortable and said, “Go back to sleep. I’ll be right here. It’s still my watch anyway.”

 

                Naruto closed his eyes and after focusing on the steady beat of Shikamaru’s heart under his head, he managed to fall back asleep. The shadows in his dreams scared him less this time around and were more a comfort than anything.

 

 

 


End file.
